


Various short Blake's 7 fics

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: A few genre meme responses, a few bits of fics I'd never write, and a few Time Stamp meme entries (mostly B/A, but also Deva).





	1. Fics I'd never write

**Author's Note:**

> July 2014: Name three fics you think I will never, ever, ever write. In return (and if inspired), I will attempt to write a snippet of one of them.

**Prompts from Elviaprose:**

1) Avon is seriously hard and evil and  _totally would_  sell his grandmother. Literally. And/or Blake's recently discovered young, adorable child.   
2) Blake cries copious tears of joy at Avon's wedding to Anna.   
3) PWB AU where instead of the federation faking child molestation charges for Blake, they brainwashed Avon to think Blake had raped him, then convinced him to press charges. 

 

**My response:**

_Note: you managed to get 3/3 WNW (would not write) and then you edited the first one, so that i could also contain blake's adorable child. this suddenly now sounds like a fic i would DEFINITELY write. even if it's not just a fic about blake finding his adorable child and instead about avon selling blake's adorable child... i can still imagine that as a thing._  
  
"Has anyone seen Roj Junior?" Blake asked as he wandered onto the flight deck.  
  
"Realised you're about as responsible as a parent as you are as a leader?" Avon asked dryly.  
  
"How long has it been since you last saw him?" Jenna said.   
  
"Four hours," Blake said. He strode up to the computer interface. "Zen - where is my son?"  
  
"Roj Blake Junior is no longer aboard the Liberator," the computer intoned.  
  
"What?" Blake said.  
  
"He left the ship four hours ago in the company of Kerr Avon and has not returned."  
  
Blake and Jenna swung to face Avon. "Where is he, Avon?" Blake said dangerously.  
  
"Probably on his way to Federation HQ by now," Avon said.   
  
"What?"  
  
"The bounty was substantial," Avon said. "What was I supposed to do? It was him, or me. And it's not like you can have formed much of a bond with him - you only learned of his existence yesterday."

 

**Prompts from Clocketpatch:**

1\. Prison BUARA situation where Blake is evil   
2\. AU were Egrorian joins the Scorpio crew full-time  
3\. Jenna, Vila and Blake dress up in furry costumes in order to act out Zen's secret fantasies.  
  
:/

 

**My response:**

_Note: i was bout to go to sleep when i figured how this would go (and i am SO glad i do not have to write evil blake... or furries. but mostly evil blake.)_  
  
_"_ No!" Egrorian shrieked. "You can't! You mustn't-"  
  
"Give me one good reason," Avon growled.  
  
Egrorian smiled, taken by whimsey even at his moment of crisis. "Well, you still need to lose seventy kilos even after you throw me out. Think of what happens next-"  
  
"Avon wouldn't do a thing like that," Vila said. "Well, not to me anyway. You? Well, I think he'd get over it, wouldn't you, Avon?"  
  
"More than that," Avon said, "it would make me happy in my last moments to know I'd put down the vermin who caused my death, and since I can't think of much else to make my happy right now-"  
  
"All right!" Egrorian said. He chuckled ingriatingly. "I'll tell you what you want to know. There's a microscopic fragment of a neutron star embedded in a piece of plastic on your loading deck-" The chuckle turned to a giggle, as the humour of it struck him anew.   
  
Avon snapped his fingers. "Vila, get rid of it."  
  
"How?" Vila said. Then he looked at Avon's face, and the gun clutched in his hand. "Never mind. I'll think of something."  
  
*  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" Vila said, gesturing back into the cabin-area where Egrorian was waving out of the window to the lab where he'd left Pindar. Despite the fact that he could definitely not be seen from there. The shuttle rose majestically away from Malodaar.  
  
Avon smiled the very mad, very dangerous smile he'd been developing lately. "He'll join the crew, of course."  
  
"Of course?" Vila said. "Not of course. We're a democracy. At least, I thought we were a democracy. The man's a lunatic-"  
  
"He's also a brilliant weapons designer. With something like the tacheyon funnel, we could stand a chance against Servalan."  
  
"And what about me? Will I stand a chance? You saw the way he looks at me. Avon-"  
  
"Vila," Avon said, putting an arm around Vila's shoulders. "Vila, Vila, Vila-"   
  
"Don't you Vila Vila Vila me. I'm in fear of my virtue here!"  
  
"I don't think you'll have any problems with Egrorian," Avon said, "once we get back to Scorpio and introduce him to... Tarrant."  
  
"Tarrant?" Vila said. He thought about this. "Oh, I see."  
  
"What did I tell you, Vila?" Avon said, patting him on the shoulder. "You're always safe with me. Tarrant, on the other hand, can look after himself." 

 

**Prompts from Liadbunny:**

Blake and Avon discuss what good platonic* friends they are and how much they lurve their women before Avon marries Cally (Blake married Anna the week before).  
  
Ten finds out his brain had been messed with and Eight never existed and wasn't a real Dr/Time Lord but an Ogron in a wig.

 

**My response:**

 

_Note: that's only two! but all right. initially i thought 'argh, no,' but then i thought 'another chance to crack the 'avon realises anna has betrayed him in front of blake' whip??. bring it on.' this is some sort of series 3 AU i guess where they toppled the federation and the events of rumours didn't occur as we saw them._

"You've mellowed," Blake said as the two of them sat together after the senate meeting. "Three years ago you would have torn me to pieces in front of that crowd and considered it a job well done."

"Perhaps your policies are improving," Avon said.

Blake chuckled. "Well, I'd hope they're always improving. Continuous improvement. Otherwise what's the point of anything?"

"Pleasure?" Avon suggested.

"Possibly," Blake allowed. "But can you ever be truly happy when others are suffering, Avon?"

"Is that rhetorical, or do you really want my opinion?" Avon asked, but he was smiling and Blake laughed. "No," Avon said. "To either."

"You wouldn't have said that three years ago."

"Perhaps not," Avon said. "Perhaps you're right. And I have mellowed." He said this final word with something approaching disgust. 

"It's Cally, of course," Blake said.

"Of course," Avon said. "And if you knew that when you started, why didn't you open with that rather than leading us to through a lot of old rubbish about the meaning of life?"

"I like the sound of my own voice," Blake said. "Which makes two of us, by the way."

"Clearly marriage hasn't mellowed you," Avon retorted. 

Blake laughed. "No, but then you haven't met my wife yet, have you? She's... well, she's not a tranquil person like Cally is."

"Why haven't I met your wife?" Avon asked. "Ah, yes," he said, as though remembering, "it's because you didn't invite me to the wedding."

"Sula particularly asked that it was a small ceremony," Blake protested. "Actually she didn't want a ceremony at all-"

"Vila apparently merited an invitation-"

"He didn't merit an invitation, he climbed in through a window."

"Nevertheless, he witnessed the ceremony, while I, your oldest and dearest friend-"

"I actually met Vila before you."

"-was left out like a bad fairy at a Christening. Incidentally thank you for not debating dearest, though of course I don't feel bound to reciprocate."

"You're not bound to do anything, Avon" Blake said heavily. "But, as my third oldest and first dearest friend, Avon, would you like to come to dinner tonight and meet my wife?"

"Not particularly," Avon said and Blake threw a datapad at him.

*

"Sula?" Blake shouted as the door to his apartment slid open. "I've brought someone for dinner."

"If it's Vila, tell him he'll have to bring his own booze," a female voice shouted back. "I haven't restocked since last time he was here."

"Last time," Avon mouthed, and Blake mimed a wince.

"It's not Vila," Blake said. 

"Well, thank goodness for that," Blake's wife said, emerging from the kitchen with a bottle of wine that she would, presumably, have hidden if Vila had been the guest. "Who is it-"

"Anna," Avon said.

The bottle crashed to the floor. _  
_


	2. Genre Prompts, Deva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 2016. 
> 
> Give me a character or pairing and I will write snippets of ten different alternate universes for it (or more probably ONE of the below - so choose a favourite!). One line, ten lines, a ficlet if you're lucky.
> 
> Wild West  
> Cyberpunk  
> Shapeshifters  
> Pirates  
> …In SPACE!!  
> Born Another Gender  
> Schoolfic  
> Police/Firefighters  
> Urban Fantasy  
> Harem
> 
> Lost Spook gave me Deva, because of course.

**Wild West**  
"One month until the Union inspectors arrive," Deva said, looking out over the town. Two men were brawling in the street, and as they watched another man was thrown out through the doors of the saloon. "Do you think it at all likely these people will discover a sense of respect law and order in that time?" A chair was thrown out of the saloon as well, and crashed a few feet away from the man. Deva looked back at Blake, who was grinning.   
  
"No," Blake said. "I don't think it's likely at all."  
  
 **Cyberpunk**  
Deva gasped as he pulled the jack from his head, and came back to the room where Blake was standing far too close as always, and glaring as he did when he was most worried.   
  
"Did they see you?" Blake demanded.   
  
"Let me get my breath back--"  
  
"Deva, did they see you?"  
  
"I don't know," Deva admitted. "Perhaps."  
  
"Perhaps!"  
  
"The drones were everywhere, Blake. But I got into the central database, I've got the codes, access to the official channels, everything we need--"  
  
 **Shapeshifters**  
A fastidious man, Deva didn't enjoy changing - he always felt rumpled when he changed back, as though the air rustling through his fur as he clambered through the base was actually creasing his clothing. But it did allow one to move fast and silently, and that seemed to be needed in this situation. Shuddering, Deva pulled himself inwards and downwards until he was blinking out of the eyes of a small twitchy lemur, rather than a small twitchy man. The alarms were still blaring, seeming far louder now, and Deva scampered up the pipes lining the walls, and out into the corridor, following the direction Blake, Arlen and the young man Tarrant had gone...   
  
 **Pirates**  
"These stupid games you insist on playing, Blake, will get someone killed eventually," Deva shouted. "Why can't we fly the British colours like we're supposed to? We're no more likely to catch pirates by pretending to be pirates, than we would be as the British navy."  
  
 **…In SPACE!!**  
"See, it's not that bad, is it?" Blake said. Then he noticed Deva still hadn't opened his eyes. "Deva? Are you all right?"  
  
"Not for you perhaps," Deva said. He'd never left GP before, but with the destruction of the base and the imminent arrival of the Federation it hadn't been practical to stay. "But I can assure you that this is exactly as bad as I thought it would be, which is to say exactly as bad as any of your plans, Blake. Tell me when it's over. I don't want to talk to you until then.   
  
 **Born Another Gender**  
(I have nothing to say about this one...)  
  
Deva pushed her fringe irritably back out of her eyes - this haircut had definitely been a mistake.  
  
 **Schoolfic**  
Confused, Deva ducked back out into the corridor to check he'd read the sign on the door correctly. Yes, it seemed he had.   
  
"Er - excuse me," he said, and the only boy inside the room looked up. "Is this the, er, chess club?"  
  
"I assume you can read?" the boy said unpleasantly.   
  
"Yes, I saw the sign," Deva said, unpacking his books and taking a seat opposite the other boy whose name, he saw from his journal, was Kerr Avon, "it's just I expected more people to be here. You know - more than one."  
  
"There were more people the first week," the boy said, "and even some the second - they didn't come back. Sore losers."  
  
 **Police/Firefighters**  
"This precinct doesn't care who it makes respectable, does it?" Blake murmured, as Deva attached the badge to the front of his uniform.

**Urban Fantasy**

????? (this is too difficult as it's AU of genre TWICE.... to modern day and fantasy)  
  
"Blake?" Deva asked the walkie talkie. "Come in, Blake- Are you all right? Oh for god's sake." He concentrated and a flare of mage-light appeared in his hand. "Blake?"  
  
"Deva, I'm  _undercover_ ," Blake's voice hissed, and Deva could feel Blake's irritation, masking genuine fear, through the spell. "Why do you think I didn't answer your the first time?"  
  
 **Harem**  
"And this is... what you wanted ... is it?" Deva said, looking around at the scantily clad women dubiously. "You're sure?  _Red_  fur?"  
  
"That's the colour it has to be," Vila said happily, "though I would have accepted pink in a pinch. Or purple. Or no fur, I suppose, if you couldn't manage it. But you've done a brilliant job on this holodeck. I know even Avon would agree, if he knew about it, which," Vila said, turning to Deva, and looking very serious now, "he must  _never ever do._  Got that?"


	3. Genre Prompts, Blake/Avon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same deal, but with Blake/Avon. Prompted by Elviaprose.

**Wild West**  (for some reason in this meme i tend to just rip things off instead of actually thinking of AU scenarios, but this one is particularly apropo)  
  
"You didn't see Servalan out there, did you?" Blake said, clutching his side where Avon had already shot him. Here at the end, Avon wondered whether he could go to Blake and try and hold the blood in him, or at the very least hold him. But he couldn't do it - even now, and even though Blake must already know how he felt.   
  
"Servalan? No," Avon said quietly.   
  
"Good," Blake said, trying to laugh, and sounding as though he was hacking up his lungs. "For a moment there I thought we were in trouble."   
  
Outside the cabin where the two of them had fled, they could hear the soldiers shouting, "Fuego, Fuego, Fuego" and the sounds of firearms. They both knew the bullets would rip through the wooden walls of the cabin and into them, even if they did nothing, so Avon nodded, and hauled Blake to his feet, and the two of them ran out into the open as the guns continued to fire.

  
**Cyberpunk**  
Blake wasn't a hacker by nature - he preferred to live out in the real world, even though its comforts were few and the food was bloody awful. "I spent enough time plugged into the system," he said, the first time Jenna suggested he come with them on a mission. "I'm not going back. I'd prefer to be free."  
  
It shouldn't have bothered Avon, but it did. He was at home amongst the code strings - it was more home that the terrible ship they lived on out in the real world, except that Blake was in one and wasn't in the other, and that did matter for some reason.   
  
"Scared, Blake?" Avon said one day as he, Jenna and Vila got kitted up. A childish tactic, but it might work to push Blake into doing something reckless he wouldn't normally do, and step into the data stream.  
  
"Yes," Blake said simply. "I'm not going back."  
  
****

**Shapeshifters**  
It had been a stupid idea to get the three most intelligent, and most determined, prisoners to explore the phenoma out in space, but Leylan had been out of options by then. At first he thought that the prisoners had died too, like the rest of his men, because the three figures had contorted horribly as expected and then vanished - but then he realised he could see stars going out. No - not  _going out_  but being blocked by something, a large black something - or rather three large black somethings, three large animals - one of which had a massive wingspan, and then Leylan heard his officers scream and the large black cat that had taken the lead at the last moment leapt at him-  
  
****

**Pirates**  
"Couldn't we take the gold too?" Vila said plaintively. "Just once?"  
  
"Well, I don't see how Blake will ever know," Avon said. "As long as--"  
  
"As long as what?" Blake said, guarding his head carefully from the low ceiling with a hand. "As long as I don't come down to check on the two of you before returning to the Liberator?"   
  
"That seems a sensible condition," Avon agreed. "Pity, really. I was looking forward to a new doublet."  
  
****

**…In SPACE!!**  
The door buzzer outside Blake's ready room activated. "Come," Blake said without looking up. He heard the door swish open, and then close again. When he looked up, Avon was standing in front of his desk, looking impassive.   
  
"Ah, number one," Blake said. "Sit down, please."  
  
"Thank you, I'd rather stand," Avon said, without looking or sounding grateful or changing his expression in any way. "I just wanted you to know that at my court marshall, I will bring evidence that the Romulans knew our shield frequency and were going to fire on us. The ship would have been destroyed if I hadn't acted as I did. Sir," he said belatedly.   
  
"I'm not going to court marshall you," Blake said.   
  
Avon blinked."I disobeyed a direct order."  
  
"Several," Blake said. "And yet I am merciful. Do you know why?"  
  
"No. Because I was right?" Avon guessed.   
  
"No. It's because I don't think you'll do it again. Explain yourself next time, and I'll make my own judgement calls. Then you won't need to disobey any further orders. Agreed?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Avon said with a small smile and a distinctly lesser pause before Blake's title than there had been before.

 

 **Born Another Gender**  
(idk, erin's got hundreds of these.... )  
  
Avon wore very tight trousers, and so it was difficult for Blake to get her hand inside. Meanwhile Avon had just gone in under the edges of Blake's loose shirt and was busy unfastening her bra with clever fingers as she sucked at Blake's neck.   
  
"That's going to leave a mark," Blake warned her, and felt Avon laugh against her skin and then groan as Blake finally managed to get her fingers low enough to slip inside Avon's panties and into her.  
  
****

**Schoolfic**  
"I've made us badges," Cally said, handing them out. "So everyone knows we're in the same gang."  
  
"This is pathetic," Avon said, not taking one. "Blake's 7? There aren't even 7 of us."  
  
"I think they're nice, Cally," Blake said, pinning one on his blazer. "Thank you."   
  
"I think they're nice," Avon mimicked. Badly. Then he looked at Cally's face, and felt bad for including her in his ongoing struggle with Blake, but by then it was too late.  
  
"So you don't want to be in the gang?" Blake said calmly. "You can leave if you want."  
  
Avon muttered something that none of them could hear.   
  
"What was that?" Blake said.  
  
"I said give me a badge," Avon muttered.  
  
****

**Police/Firefighters**  
"The entire force is corrupt," Blake spat. "But not me, Avon. I will never look the other way, I will never take the easy way out, and if you aren't able to live like that, then I suggest you find a new partner."  
  
"I tried," Avon said, "but they refused to transfer me. Looks like we're stuck with each other, Blake."  
  
****

**Urban Fantasy**  
(this one is so hard!! argh. let's use the urban world of blake's 7, as again erin has taught us...)  
  
After a few hours of fasting, the magic came back - tingling in the tips of Avon's fingers. He considered using it to knock Blake off his feet, wipe the smug smile off his face (Just wondered how good you really were - indeed), because he could probably take the whole prison transport ship without help now the magic was back, he didn't  _need_  Blake. Avon drew the power into his palm, and hefted it thoughtfully. Blake turned to look at him, eyebrow raised, as though he could tell what Avon was thinking, and Avon let the ball of power sink back into his skin. That wasn't going to work. With the drugs in his system, he'd been thinking along familiar ingrained lines - Blake as a threat that needed to be eliminated, or an opportunity to be pursued. Without the drugs, it was clear that Blake was... someone worth keeping alive. 

  
  
**Harem**  
"I hate this disguise," Avon said through gritted teeth and a smile that looked about as friendly as Space Commander Travis.  
  
"So you've said," Blake agreed. "I doubt Jenna, or Cally, or Vila feel much better about it. I know  _I_  don't." Fortunately the others were walking behind at a discrete distance, heads lowered under their veils. Only Avon, whose dark hair marked him out as chief concubine, was actually walking at Blake's side.  
  
"Yes," Avon deadpanned, "it must be so degrading for you to have to pretend to be a prince with an adoring harem. I can't think  _how_  you manage it. If  _I_ \--"  
  
Blake cut him off with a kiss, because he could see one of the guards approaching and he wasn't sure what else to do. Royal concubines did not berate their lords - which was probably why Avon  _wasn't_  one. He could hear Vila and Jenna laughing softly behind him, which was probably not out of character. Surprisingly Avon didn't push him away - perhaps he was better at acting than Blake had realised.   
  
"I manage," Blake said once they broke apart.   
  
"Yes, you do, don't you?" Avon murmured. And then he seemed to realise what he'd said, and scowled and tried to recover. "Next time,  _I'm_  the prince. Or - on teleport duty."


	4. Timestamp: Pressure Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 2015: 
> 
> A prompt from navaan: Something after [Oh Captain, My Captain?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123619) (Near future?)

"So, you see," Avon explained, "Servalan will think we're walking into a trap, but the trap is actually for her."  
  
"General Kasabi is confident that Servalan will keep her alive," Blake continued. "The rest of Kasabi's troops with be androids, and we don't think the Federation will stop to investigate them once they're done. They'll accept that they're just more dead rebels."  
  
"Orac, in his role of reliable fortune teller, confirms this theory," Avon added.   
  
"Kasabi will tell Servalan that we're planning to attack Central Control."  
  
"Though of course - Central Control does  _not_  exist on Earth," Avon reminded everyone  
  
"But they don't know that we know that," Blake said. "Servalan will call in all the favours she has to, she'll put her reputation on the line to get access to the building and capture us. In person."  
  
"But by that time," Avon said, "Blake and I will have finished laying the bombs inside the fake Central Control and teleported out of there. Jenna will have rescued Kasabi and we can enjoy watching the explosion from the Liberator."  
  
"Any questions?" Blake said.  
  
A hand went up at the back of the flight deck, and Blake pointed towards its owner to indicate he could speak. "Vila."   
  
"Yes. Are you two sleeping together?"  
  
Blake glanced at Avon, who he saw had glanced at him with an expression of unease.   
  
"Yes," Blake said at the same time as Avon said "No."  
  
"Dissenting opinions," Cally said with amusement.   
  
"So who's right?" Gan said.  
  
Blake exchanged another look with Avon, whose eyebrows were lowered but whose mouth suggested he wasn't unable to see the funny side of this, as well.  
  
"Avon is," Blake told the rest of his crew. He grinned. "There really hasn't been much sleeping involved."


	5. Timestamp: More time on the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 2015. 
> 
> Prompt from Elviaprose, [Gone Fishing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706002), three months later

It took them three months to gain even partial control of the TARDIS's time circuits. Physical navigation had been surprisingly easy in the end, with Avon at the controls, but time eluded them for some... time. Then Vila cracked it one day in a fit of peak after he'd returned from a pie shop that hadn't been empty by the time he arrived ("I mean, what's the point of a pie shop that doesn't have any pies? You might as well retire on the spot"). Whatever he'd pressed on the TARDIS console took him back half an hour to the same spot. Vila popped out to give the shop-owner a piece of his mind, discovered it was thirty minutes earlier than he'd realised and there were still two pies on the shelves, and bought them both - hurrying away to avoid his earlier self. They then tested it by trying a leap into the future - at which point the pie shop had become a spa, which Vila was almost as enthusiastic about as the pie shop.  
  
"We did it!" Jenna exclaimed, throwing her arms around Blake in triumph.  
  
"A time machine," Gan said wonderingly. "I suppose now we have to decide what to do with it."  
  
"We use it to fight back," Blake said, disentangling himself from Jenna. "The plan hasn't changed."  
  
“ _Your_  plan hasn't changed," Avon retorted.   
  
"All right," Blake said. “ _My_  plan for what to do with the time ship my friend leant to me to use in the rebellion hasn't changed. Better?"  
  
"No, but it's more accurate."  
  
“Perhaps you should try and clear your name, Blake,” Gan said. “We could probably get more help for the cause if people didn’t believe you were - you know.”  
  
"Or we could stop Travis springing his trap on your followers,” Cally said. They'd just heard Space Commander Travis had been assigned to track them across the galaxy, prompting Blake to recall his first experience with Travis - an account that had strongly affected all the crew. "I confess," Cally said, flushing slightly as though embarrassed by such a weakness, "my first thought was for the friends I had lost on Saurian Major. So many died because I could not foresee the Federation’s attack. I would like to help them - and if we could help your friends as well-”

Blake shook his head. "My experiences made me the man I am today. No, I don't want to mess with my past. And Saurian Major was a tragedy, but it led to a great victory for the rebellion, our first great victory, there. And we gained you as a member of the TARDIS crew. That might not have happened if the situation had been different.”  
  
"What if you don't like the man you've become?" Avon said, his voice harsh. “What if you don’t think your own present is worth preserving?”   
  
Blake turned to look at him, as did everyone else, though Avon’s eyes were fixed only on Blake.   
  
“What if,” Avon said, “you could trace the point it all went wrong to a single moment? A single act that could have gone differently - it changed your life forever, and caused an innocent woman to lose her life altogether just… because she trusted you?”  
  
“Avon-“ Blake began.  
  
“Would you want to mess with your past then, Blake?” Avon said. “And do you have the right to decide… for the rest of us?”  
  
Blake held his gaze for a moment, his conscience towards Avon fighting with his conscience towards the rest of humanity. But of course - they had a time ship. They had all the time in the universe. They could afford to save Avon, before they saved everyone.   
  
“When do you want to go?” he asked Avon.


End file.
